1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer apparatus, and in particular, to a resetting method for a real time clock (RTC) of a computer apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, in a process for fabricating a mother board of a computer apparatus, a system default value of a register inside a south bridge chip made by Intel Corporation is modified on certain conditions. For instance, the system default value of an RCBA+3F00 register inside a south bridge chip is 0X10B when the register is in use. Under abnormal circumstances, the system default value of the RCBA+3F00 register inside the south bridge chip is changed to 0X00B. The change of the system default value of the register poses an impact on the sleep function and the shutdown function of the computer apparatus having the register.
To resolve said issue, the Intel Corporation suggests resetting a real time clock (RTC) or discharging the CMOS battery after fabrication of the mother board, so as to reset the system to the default value. Conventionally, the RTC needs to be reset by manually disconnecting the ground voltage and the signal line of an RTC reset signal or by removing the CMOS battery for a period of time. Both solutions cause inconvenience to manufacture; what is more, the process for resetting the RTC cannot be precisely and certainly performed. Thereby, the computer apparatus cannot be manufactured in an efficient manner.